Silver Sighs and Golden Souls
by SecondLord
Summary: KAG sees INU and KIK and runs away and bumps into SESS with a .... peculiar twist...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inu-Yasha. I am familiar with the courts system, so suing would be in vain. beats random lawyers away with a book of Law  
  
Silver Sighs and Golden Souls Chapter One: Destiny has its Quirks.  
  
Kagome ran through the forest; warm tears streaking down her cheeks as she thought about what she had just seen in the clearing she had just left behind.  
  
"Why, Inu-Yasha...?" she whispered as she ran. "Why did you betray me?"  
  
Flashback  
  
Inu-Yasha had been missing for some time now and Kagome was getting worried. When she saw the Soul stealers flying into the forest, her fears spiked even further. Bringing her belongings with her, she ran into the woods and followed the demonic spirit to the Goshinboku tree. What she saw there changed her life forever; for standing in the middle of the clearing was none other than Inu-Yasha and Kikyo, kissing.  
  
"What about my reincarnation, Inu-Koi-Yasha?" asked Kikyo when they parted for air. "What do you feel for her?"  
  
"Nothing." Inu-Yasha said with a gruff voice. "She was just a shard detector, and nothing more." And with those words, he kissed Kikyo deeply.  
  
Flashback End  
  
Kagome ran, blinded by her tears out of the protection of Inu-Yasha's forest and away into the night.

Okay... I am sorry about the mix up.... My computer only loaded in only one half of the document!!! ; Gomen! Thank you to those who reviewed!


	2. Surprises

Thank you to you who reviewed. I will try my best. (I finished C.1 so check it out please????)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or the song Kagome sings in here...   
  
Chapter Two: Surprises  
  
Kagome ran into the clearing and found a hotspring in the immediate vincinity. After changing into her bathing suit, she slipped into the hot water and sighed. After a small amount of time passes, she begins to sing.  
  
_"Kono yo no nagori  
  
yo mo nagori.  
  
Shini ai yuku mi wo  
  
Tatoreba  
  
Adashi ga harano  
  
Michi no shimo  
  
Hitoashi zutsu ni  
  
Kiete yuku  
  
Yume no yume koso  
  
Aware nare"  
  
_ Nearby, unbeknownst to her, a white Siberian husky dog was in the vincinity as well,laying by the water staring at his reflection. Upon hearing the singing, the dog crawled closer to where she sat. Yes, friends.... this dog is none other than Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, who was placed under a curse by the dead miko/clay pot, Kikyou.  
  
"_Farewell to this world,   
  
and to the night farewell.   
  
We who walk the way to death   
  
to what should we be likened?  
  
to the frost on the road,  
  
to the graveyard,  
  
vanishing with each   
  
step ahead:   
  
This dream of a dream  
  
is sorrowful."  
_  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as she sang her song, a suicidal song, so he got up and walked over to her and sniffed her hair. Kagome, in shock, whirled around. And before she could comprehend what was going on, she had flung the poor thing into the water!  
  
"Ohmigod! I am so sorry!!!" she exclaimed as she drug the dog back to the edge of the hotspring. Sesshoumaru looked slightly winded but, never the less, he layed down next to her.  
  
"Hm? So who are you, boy?" asked a embarrassed Kagome. "Do you have an owner?"   
With that comment, the dog got a haughty, indignified look to it.   
  
"Guess not..." she mused. "Would you like to like to join me and my friends for a while?"  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment then licked her arm.  
  
"Okay! It's settled! So... what should I call you?"  
  
"Woof." he barked indigniantly.  
  
"??? Well anyways.... You remind me of someone..." she sighed. "I'll call you Sess..."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide. 'Does she know?!'  
  
Later, at the camp...   
  
"Oi, Wench! It took you long enough to get here... and what is with the friggen' dog?!" bellowed Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome smirked. And only one thing ran through Inu-no-Baka's mind...   
  
'Oh shit!'  
  
"Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!!! And for good measure, OSUWARI!!!!!" yelled a furious  
Kagome as Inu-Yasha does 6 face plants. Sesshoumaru smirked and followed Kagome, only pausing to kick  
dirt in the Haynou's face.  
  
"Just to let you know, Inu-Yasha... Sess is more LOYAL than YOU'LL ever be!!!"   
  
"MY HALF-BROTHER?!"  
  
"OSUWARI!!!" she spat as she pointed to the dog Sesshoumaru, who managed to get an Innocent Puppy Look (or IPL) on his face. "Not that Sess.... This Sess!"   
  
"Woof!"  
  
"Feh... Fine wench... But don't-"  
  
"Nah... I'll go crying to Sess..."  
  
"You'll go crying to a dog?!"  
  
"NO.... YOUR HALF BROTHER!!!" she yelled and turned away. "I bet you that Sesshoumaru-KUN would be much more pleasant to hang around with!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"OSUWARI!" she cried. "Go back to Kikyou! I'm sure she'd be oh so willing to French you! I know I wouldn't!!! You have bad breath!!!"  
  
And while the Battle of Kagome v.s. Inu-Yasha continued, Sess, Miroku, Shippo (who was on Sess's back), and Sango all stod some few meters away from them, watching their argument.  
  
"You think they will apologize later?" asked Sango.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up..." grumbled a tired Miroku.  
  
"Woof!" said Sess as he nodded his head, as if agreeing with Miroku. Kagome then stormed past infuriated, shouting "Osuwari"x10 fold behind her shoulder, while Sess scurried to catch up to her.

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay friends... that's all for now.... Please review! -SL


	3. Proposal

SL: ...Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! Here's the next installment! DY: Yo... SL, why are you so... ugh.... Happy? SL: Shut up.... (DY is my old friend Dios... He's ...out there... ) DY: Hey!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
Last Time......  
  
And while the Battle of Kagome v.s. Inu-Yasha continued, Sess, Miroku, Shippo (who was on Sess's back), and Sango all stod some few meters away from them, watching their argument.  
  
"You think they will apologize later?" asked Sango.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up..." grumbled a tired Miroku.  
  
"Woof!" said Sess as he nodded his head, as if agreeing with Miroku. Kagome then stormed past infuriated, shouting "Osuwari"x10 fold behind her shoulder, while Sess scurried to catch up to her.  
  
Current Time...  
  
Sess entered the clearing near the Goshinboku tree and saw Kagome sitting at the base of the tree, knees tucked into her chest, crying. His heart fell when he saw this. Crawling closer to her, he nudged her with his nose.  
  
'Kagome... Please don't cry... I don't like it when you cry...' he thought as he tried to comfort her saddened soul.  
  
"Thanks Sess..." Kagome sighed as she looked up from her hands. After wiping her hands off, she patted Sess on her heads. "You are really... really kind... I feel almost as if you and I can communicate with each other. You..."  
  
Sess shook his head and crawled closer to her body and whimpered softly, all the while thinking 'Kagome, please try not to speak... You need to rest...'  
  
"Oi! Wench! Where are you?!" yelled an infuriated Inu-Yasha. "You better be heading the hell home! You ain't wanted here!"  
  
Kagome sighed and let out a soft sob. "I... I need to go now!" she cried. "He'll ki... Kill me!" Sess jumped up and growled.  
  
'No... Never shall he harm you, my Kagome...' he thought as Inu-Yasha jumped into the clearing.  
  
"You... Go home, wench... You are nothing to me or Kikyo!" bellowed Inu- Yasha. "And before you go, give my mate back her soul!"  
  
Kagome burst into tears, pain felt in her heart. Sess, upon seeing her in this broken state, crawled over to her face. Then he nudged her hands out of the way and... kissed her?  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open and saw, not a dog sitting before her, but a youkai... Sesshoumaru; to be exact, was the one kissing her. Her shock was eminent, as was Inu-Yasha's.  
  
"You... you..."  
"Kagome... koi... I can't stay like this for long, but... will you come away with me? Far away from Inu-No-Baka here... You can come with me to my castle..." he whispered to her. "All you have to do is say yes..."  
  
Talk about quick decisions. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, then to Inu- Yasha, then back at Sesshoumaru and made up her mind.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Westernlands... I accept your generous offer with gratitude." She said and kissed his hand. 


	4. Sesshoumaru's Reasons

SL: Sorry for the long wait…

DY: Yeah, the Second Lord became lazy…

SL: Shut it, Dios… Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I had come down with a few year long …. Writers block… now, I know what to do! THANK YOU ALL!... oh…

And A Special Thank You to Icy Pheonix and Rebel Writer for the Ideas!

DY: Watch out… She had coffee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, and I don't know who does…

Sesshoumaru's Reasons

_There was not much for me to do and I had become curious as to how my idiotic brother had become so strong as of late, and with this ability to use the Tetsusaiga… It infuriates me to think that a… a… Hanyou like my brother could have been given the greatest amount of honour that our father could have bestowed upon either of us. What gave him this right? What caused him to hold such strength in ability to fight me off… and defeat me every time? It made me think. Was it because of that woman-child? What was her name? Kikyo? Kagyo? Is it Kagome? Yes that is her name! … that wench is the cause of his… victories… That's it. This Sesshoumaru decides that he shall follow my hanyou brother's group and watch and learn exactly what causes them to gain such incredible strength. So it is my decision, so it shall be done._

Sesshoumaru thought back to his actions over the last few moons. Watching the group in battles, in victory and in defeat, he learned that there was only one thing there aiding them physically. Each was a different person, all with different ideas, ideals and motives, and these differences are what would normally keep these people apart. What was it? It was the kindness of a single woman named Kagome. He watched her with the most interest. What made her so different soon became clear to him. Love… the word was foreign to him, but soon, he too learned the meaning of it as he so slowly began to fall in love with her, with her actions, with her smile. He had fallen hard for this human. He had begun to follow in his father's footsteps. And this brought a smile to his face as he witnessed every month his foolish half-brother spurn Kagome's heart for the dead witch walking, that this very emotion that he felt will ultimately enable to let him be the true master of the Tetsusaiga.

_I had initially wanted to use this "love" to an advantage, but now, I see that that was not possible. Now, I was just looking for the right moment to let her know._


End file.
